


Bass Go Boom

by yeosinnerz



Series: An Ode To You, Tear My Heart to Pieces and Rebuild Me Like Nothing Happened [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blood, Fist Fights, How fhe FUCK do you tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Violence, can you tell I've never written anything other than arguments, fights r not my forte, last one I think was in Lie Again or Can We Pretend idfk, they fight lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosinnerz/pseuds/yeosinnerz
Summary: When he tastes the blood in his mouth, he sees red.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: An Ode To You, Tear My Heart to Pieces and Rebuild Me Like Nothing Happened [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636924
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Bass Go Boom

**Author's Note:**

> i don't understand what's happening either please feel free to complain at me in the comments

"God, you're being irrational, Jeonghan." Joshua spits, making direct eye contact with the elder. 

They're having another argument. Joshua picked it, after Jeonghan had talked about some ideas that he was interested in. Joshua just had to bite the chain and get him going. Arguments don't tend to go well with each other. The walls are always listening.

"Me? Irrational? That's some big shit coming from you, Jisoo." 

"God, I can't fucking stand you." Joshua growls. "You're always so fucking whiny all the time. Is your mommy gonna heal your boo-boos and hold your hand when something mildly inconvenient happens?" 

Jeonghan gets red in the face, and he stalks up to Joshua slowly, before grabbing the collar of his shirt into his fist, pulling him close. He holds him like this for a few seconds of angry silence, before he slams Joshua right into the wall. 

Picture frames fall off the wall, shattering on the ground. Jeonghan catches a glimpse of the first picture they ever took together, back when they were fifteen. 

"God! You're so fucking insensitive! You know she's dead, so why the fuck would you say that?" Jeonghan screams, sharp and loud, pulling Joshua back from the wall just to slam him back in. 

Joshua's free hand comes up to punch Jeonghan right in the face. The crimson that spills from his nose is satisfying, and Joshua smiles brightly. He's too busy smiling dumb to notice Jeonghan's fist come up on him too. 

Dead hit in the jaw. Joshua bites his tongue, hard. 

He tastes metal in this throat. 

Jeonghan is going to pay for this one.

He sees red.

**Author's Note:**

> this is shitty im sorry but i had a 12 hour drive today im absolutely fucking wiped out


End file.
